


A Little Night Fishing

by leonidaslion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonidaslion/pseuds/leonidaslion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> flesh-eating mermaids</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Night Fishing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [extraonions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/extraonions/gifts).



“I still think this is a bad—”

 _Idea_ , Dean was going to say, but before he could get that far, something bashed into the bottom of the rowboat they’d borrowed and sent him over the side. Water closed in all around him, the cold sending shocks through his system and making all of his muscles contract painfully. There was the taste of salt in his mouth, and a confusion of darkness in his eyes: the ocean pitch black all around with no sun to guide him back to the surface.

His hand tangled in something that felt like razor-thin seaweed, but wasn’t anything of the sort—something slimed from long submersion—and he jerked away from it. Strange, high pitched sounds—like whale sonar—pulsed through the water around him. He spun in a circle, searching for the surface, and something latched onto him from behind. He found himself pulled up against slick, spongy flesh. Felt the thing’s hair again, floating about his head in a cloud.

Dean was suddenly thankful that he couldn’t see: if he had to look at these fugly, rotting bitches while they were touching him, he just might go insane. Mermaids were supposed to be gorgeous, but the necromancer’s spell had changed that. It had changed a lot of things.

Teeth clamped down on Dean’s shoulder, ripping through his jacket and down into his skin, and he opened his mouth to yell. More water spilled down his throat, and he could taste something foul and rotting on his tongue: could taste the contamination of decay. A thick, muscular tail wrapped around his waist, jagged scales slicing through his clothes and leaving a myriad of tiny cuts that screamed at the press of salt water.

The mermaid jerked her head back, taking a chunk of his shoulder with her. There was the brush of other hands on his chest—another bitch moving in for a bite—and then strong fingers snagged in his hair.

Dean gave a pained shout as he was hauled out of the water. The mermaids clung to him until their dead flesh hit the air. Then there was a sudden sizzling sound like fresh steaks hitting a grill, and they dropped off of him with angry, pained hisses. A hand gripped his side as the one in his hair shifted its grip to his armpit and Sam dragged him back into the boat.

“Dean!” Sam yelled, lowering him to the bottom. There was the sound of fabric sliding against skin and then he was pressing his wadded up shirt against the wound on Dean’s shoulder. “Come on, man: talk to me.”

Dean turned his head to one side and coughed up a few liters of saltwater. He shuddered at the freezing night air against his wet skin: at the pain lacing his savaged shoulder.

“Fucking flesh-eating bitches,” he muttered, and then promptly passed out.


End file.
